Nikmatnya NTR
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: NTR itu, sangat nikmat sekali. Songfic. M untuk N-T-R! Don't try this at home.


Nikmatnya NTR.

Ini songfic. Lebih enak kalau sambil dengerin lagunya, tapi lupa linknya. :v

Liriknya nemu di FB. Aslinya dari /a/, tapi ditranslate ke B. Indo.

* * *

Nikmatnya NTR

Rated: M-MA

Warning: Kalau gak suka NTR, mending jangan masuk. Begitu pula fans MinaKushi. Sakit hati tanggung sendiri.

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. THIS IS M-MA RATED.

ENJOY~

* * *

Alkisah, ada sepasang kekasih muda, bernama Minato dan Kushina. Mereka berdua saling menyayangi dan mencintai. Minato menyayangi Kushina dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Tapi semua itu berubah ketika Naruto menyerang.

_**Ini cinta aku dan dia berantakan habis sudah~**_

*music start!*

* * *

_**Ngakunya perawan sama selingkuhan netorare~**_

"N-Naruto-kun…" Kushina menyebut nama selingkuhannya itu dengan nikmat. Tubuhnya sudah polos bak baru lahir dengan puting susu yang sudah menegang dan vagina yang mulai basah karena rangsangan dari sang selingkuhan.

"Apa, Kushina-chan?" Naruto mencium lembut bibir merah Kushina. Penisnya yang sudah menegang siap ditancapkan kedalam lubang kenikmatan terlarang tersebut.

"Pelan-pelan masukinnya, aku masih perawan."

_**Ngomongnya gak binal waktu lagi anal netorare~**_

"Ahh~"

Naruto melenguh saat penisnya dihisap nikmat oleh Kushina. Penisnya berkilau licin oleh saliva Kushina yang membuatnya bisa dipakai lagi saat menegang.

"Disini."

Kushina memperlihatkan pantatnya yang mulus dan berisi, mempertontonkan 2 lubang kenikmatan yang siap untuk dinikmati. Jari telunjuknya dengan pelan dimasukan kedalam lubang analnya lalu menggerak-gerakan jari tersebut untuk membuatnya lebih besar agar mudah dimasuki.

"Ooh, jadi maunya anal." Naruto meluruskan penisnya yang sudah menegang keras tersebut ke lubang anal Kushina yang sudah sedikit melebar, dan dengan perlahan memasukannya.

"Ahh~"

Kedua insan tersebut melenguh saat penis tersebut masuk seluruhnya kedalam lubang anal Kushina. Kenikmatan dinding anal Kushina yang menyempit dan penis Naruto yang berisi membuat mereka berdua seakan lupa dunia.

"Jadi Kushina lebih suka anal ya." Naruto mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, membuat penisnya tertarik dan menerobos langsung didalam rectum Kushina.

PLAK!

Pantat Kushina memerah setelah Naruto memberikannya sebuah tamparan cinta.

"Dasar binal." Kushina makin melenguh saat dikatai demikian oleh selingkuhannya.

"Tidak~ Ah~ Aku bukan wanit—ah~ bin—al~ AHHH!"

Dan Kushina orgasme dengan nikmatnya.

_**BBMnya di ping dibalas pas nungging netorare~**_

"Ayo Naruto-kun, pilih lagi yang mana yang kau suka."

Kushina menunggingkan pantatnya, mempertontonkan lubang anal dan vaginannya yang sudah basah oleh campuran sperma dan cairan buatan Kushina sendiri.

BZZZZT

Handphone Kushina tiba-tiba bergetar.

"Hm? Minato?" guman Kushina yang tiba-tiba menjerit karena Naruto telah memilih pilihannya.

"Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Terus~ Lagi~" Jari Kushina tidak berhenti mengetik di handphonenya untuk membalas BBM kekasihnya. Walaupun selingkuhannya dengan nikmatnya menyodok-nyodok lubang kenikmatan dirinya.

'_Ada apa sayangku?'_

BBM sent.

_**Depannya pacaran belakang bajingan netorare~**_

"Baiklah, sekarang aku berangkat. Jaga dirimu ya, Kushina. Dan Naruto, tolong jaga Kushina." Minato menaiki bus yang akan membawanya keluar kota untuk pekerjaannya.

"Baik sayang~ Jaga dirimu juga ya~" Kushina mendaratkan ciuman kecil dipipi Minato.

"Baiklah, Minato." Naruto melambaikan tangannya kearah Minato yang sudah menaiki bus.

5 menit kemudian

"AKHIRNYA! Bajingan itu pergi juga!" Kushina merangkul Naruto lalu berbisik sensual.

"Kita 'bergoyang' ria hari ini, Na-Ru-To-Kun."

Naruto hanya menyeringai.

_**Dah janji setia masih main gila netorare~**_

"Dan kalian telah menjadi suami-istri. Silahkan cium pasanganmu."

Minato dan Kushina berciuman saat diperbolehkan oleh penghulu. Sedangkan Naruto yang hadir, memencet tombol remote yang ada didalam sakunya.

"Ahh~" Kushina mendesah saat berciuman dengan Minato. Dan Minato merasa bangga karena telah membuat Kushina mendesah begitu hanya dengan ciumannya.

Saat Minato membayangkan kehebatannya nanti di ranjang, dia tidak menyadari bunyi getaran dari vibrator yang ada didalam vagina Kushina. Yang ditanan oleh Naruto sesaat sebelum pernikahan dimulai.

_**Mau serius jadian kok cabe-cabean netorare~**_

"Sayang, ayo say ke kamar, kita main. Mumpung Minato lagi kerja keras banting tulang." Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menggendong Kushina ke ranjangnya.

"Bukannya kamu mau serius sama Minato?" tanya Naruto.

"Serius sih, nanti juga aku nikah sama Minato. Tapi…" Kushina menyeringai.

"Dasar cabe-cabean. Ada yang lebih nikmat langsung sikat." Naruto ikut menyeringai.

_**Depannya culun di belakang pecun netorare~**_

Depan Minato:

"Kyaa! Minato ecchi! Hentai!" Kushina melemparkan semua barang dan benda yang ada didekatnya ke Minato karena dengan tidak sengaja ke topik yang menjurus kepornoan.

Depan Naruto:

"Ahh~ Lagi~ Lagi~ Lebih keras Naruto-kun! Lebih cepat!" Naruto menaikan tempo permainan pinggulnya. Menusuk-nusukan batang keperkasaannya dengan lebih bertenaga dan cepat.

"Dasar pecun." Kata Naruto sambil berseringai.

"_Well, I'm your slut."_

_**Elo ke kamarnya cowok diranjangnya netorare~**_

"Kushina?"

Minato membuka pintu kamar Kushina dan melihat Kushina sedang terbaring dikasurnya. Matanya tertutup dan mukanya memerah, serta tubuhnya tertutup selimut tebal sampai leher.

"Aahh~" Kushina mengerang seperti yang kesakitan.

"Kushina sayang! Kamu kenapa sayang? Sakit?" Minato langsung berada disamping kasur Kushina.

"Ah… Minato?" Kushina bertanya seperti yang sedang linglung.

"Ahh~" Kushina kembali mengerang. Minato langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Kushina. Panas.

"Bertahanlah Kushina! Sepertinya kamu terserang deman. Tapi syukurlah kamu sudah berkeringat, ayo ganti bajumu dulu."

Segera, Minato menarik dan melempar selimut yang menutupi Kushina. Membuka tubuh Kushina yang tertutup selimut dan mendapati kekasih tercintanya itu tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Dengan Naruto yang memeluk Kushina sambil memainkan dan menghisap payudara pacarnya tersebut dengan nikmatnya.

"Halo Minato."

* * *

Saya kembali ke fandom ini.

Please. Yang sakit pantat, Gak ada guna nyumpahin saya.

READ THE FUCKING WARNING! AND BLAME YOURSELF FOR YOUR OWN BUTTHURT!

Gak ngerti? Baiklah, karena saya murah hati, saya translate.

BACA WARNINGNYA! DAN SALAHKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI JIKA SAKIT PANTAT!

P.S: Ah, soal Gymnastic…

Jangan ngarep.

Randz out.


End file.
